Define Conceited
by xxTHINGSxI'LLxNEVERxSAYxx
Summary: Chapter 8 is up : Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fan fiction - ever. It is a story that I have been working on for some time now that I am having my friend help me get typed so that it can be online. Please Review! ;P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from TDI. Sad day… :[ **

Trent Wilkinson was one of the most talented, handsome, intelligent, and caring guys that I knew. Everything had been going great after we had got back together. It was like I entered some kind of dream, he could make me laugh whenever I cried, and could make any kind of situation good. But my dream ended when his had just begun. Trent signed a recording contract for his band; The Drama Boys.

The fame had gotten to his head, and all the attention changed him. Trent had gone from the humble guy that everyone liked, to a stuck up cocky jerk that no one could really stand to be around; including me. When his assistant, Maurice, gave him the wrong drink he had a temper tantrum that could trump a five year old. That's when I put my foot down, and we broke up… again.

I had told him how he was being a jerk, and I was told that if I didn't like it then I could leave. I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Angrily, I walked down the hall and when I was nearly outside of the building I looked back behind me. To see if maybe the old Trent would chase after me, begging to have me back.

But he never did. It was only me standing there like an idiot, and Bert - the janitor.

_He wasn't coming after me. _I sat in my car as the rain began to pelt the window. Looking at my phone, hoping for maybe a missed call or text, there were none. Why had I even thought that Trent would try to text, let alone call me. It began to pour, beating hard against the windshield. I rested my head on the window, tears falling against the door. Sitting in the parking lot, crying like a new born infant, I hopped that the old Trent would come back for me. It was futile though, I knew he wouldn't be back. A mix of sadness, anger, and hope washed though me. Finally I put the car in drive and left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been so busy this month. I'll try and update sooner, sorry for the wait!

I've been single for almost two weeks. I've been hanging out with Bridgette and LeShawna more; they've been helping me through my break up. Bridgette, Geoff and DJ were over for movie night.

"How have you been since you know…" I knew what DJ was talking about.

"Okay, I guess."

"Do you think the two of you are going get back together?" I've had a lot of time to think about this question for the past two weeks.

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Geoff asked.

"He just… changed."

"Changed how?"

"He became this… how do I put this? He became a conceited monster."

"Define conceited?" Bridgette asked.

"He became obsessed with his image, throwing temper tantrums, he started craving attention, and not caring about us anymore." The last one brought a tear to my eye. That day we broke up was running through my head again, everything we said to each other, looking down the hall and not seeing him come after me, and crying in my car hoping Trent would come back.

"I'll be right back." I went to my room and cried. I jumped on my bed and I lay down on my stomach, and cried in my pillow until there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Bridge. Can I come in?" I opened the door; Bridgette opened her arms, offering a hug. I took that offer, and cried in her shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"I want him to apologize."

"What do you want him to apologize for?"

"For everything."

"Like what?"

"For becoming this way, for not caring, for treating me the way he did before we broke up, and for all the times I cried over him."

"What a jerk! He shouldn't have put you through this, you deserve so much better!" When Bridgette said this, she sounded a little upset too. I finished crying, and wiped the tears away.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Before we went downstairs to join the guys for movie night, I promised myself I wouldn't shed another tear over Trent.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing, all I heard for two minutes was Decode by Paramore. I looked at the caller ID and the last person I thought would call called me this morning. Trent. I didn't want to talk to him so I rejected the call. I decided I'm not going to waste my time on him anymore. I tried to go back to sleep but didn't after my phone rang again letting me know I had a message. It was a voicemail.

"Hey Gwen, it's me Trent. Can you meet me at Applebee's around twelve? I want to talk to you about everything. So can you please come, I hope you'll come." _Was he serious?_ After I listened to his voicemail something was telling me I should go, but another part of me says _he's just going to break your heart again._ I went downstairs, mom was cooking breakfast and my brother Michael was playing Rock Band in the living room.

"Morning honey." Mom greeted.

"Morning," I took a seat at the kitchen table. "guess who just called me." She turned around to look at me. "Trent."

"And?"

"He wants to meet at Applebee's, he wants to talk. Do you think I should go?"

"If you think it's best."

I could not believe I was going through with this. _Why do I want to see him? Why didn't I just stay home? I should have never decided to come._ I stood in the Applebee's parking lot, leaning against my car. The summer breeze blew my hair into my face. I looked around the parking lot to see if Trent was here yet. He was running ten minutes late. _Surprise, surprise, he's late. _Right then, Trent showed up. He got out of his car and walked across the parking lot to meet me.

"I know I'm late, I'm sorry. My manager was talking to us about a new music video." He gave me one of his smiles that I used to love, it sort of lost its effect on me.

Our food had just arrived, there was an awkward silence between the both of us, but Trent broke the silence with an apology.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Trent said.

"You're sorry?" It's been a while since Trent said sorry for anything.

"Yeah, I was a jerk."

"And?"

"And? And what?" Trent looked confused.

"What else?"

"There's nothing else."

"Nothing!"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you."

"What did I do?"

"I shouldn't even have to tell you."

"You are so hard to please!"

""I'm hard to please?"

"Everything I do doesn't please you!"

""Oh, so when you were going off on Maurice, you were trying to please me? Or when you were an hour late on our last two dates, you were trying to please me?" He wouldn't answer me. "I knew I should have never come." I stormed out of Applebee's, not surprised at all Trent didn't come running after me.


	4. Chapter 4

I came home from Applebee's around one-thirty. Mom was at work, and Michael was at his friend Jason's house. I couldn't call Bridgette about my Trent problems, since her phone was busted. I could only think of one other person besides Bridgette who helps me with my Trent problems. Duncan. Duncan has been like a brother to me since season two ended. I took my cell phone out and dialed Duncan's number.

"Hey Gwen," Duncan said "what's up?"

"Hey, do you think you can come over for a while I really need to talk to you."

"Is it Trent again?" Duncan hasn't really liked Trent all that much since he started acting this way.

"Yes. So can you come over?"

"I can't, I don't have my car back yet, remember?" I completely forgot, Duncan's dad took his car away after the fourth of July party, last month. Duncan lit a firework and it landed in one of his neighbor's tree house. His dad couldn't think of any other punishment so he took his car away. "You can come over if you want."

"Thanks, I'll be right there."

I knocked on the door, and Duncan answered it.

"Hey, come on in." He said.

"Thanks for letting me come over." I walked into the living room and sat on the beige sofa.

"So what did he do this time?" Duncan asked. He took a seat in his dad's recliner.

"I went to meet him at Applebee's, he said he needed to talk to me, and he apologized. Then after he apologized for being a jerk, he didn't know what else he was apologizing for. Then he said that _I'm_ hard to please."

"Well…."

"Duncan!"

"I was kidding."

"Hahaha." I said with sarcasm.

"Seriously Gwen, you need to stop going back to that loser."

"I know. I just keep wishing that Trent would go back to normal, and everything would be the same as it was before any of this happened."

"Gwen…. People change, if he keeps this up, he's going to be this lonely jerk for the rest of his life. You could find somebody way better than him! Stop wasting your time on him!"

"You might be right." Duncan has a point; Trent is probably never going to change. I started tearing up, it was all too overwhelming. _So, much for not crying over Trent anymore._

"I'm sorry." Duncan said. He got out of the recliner and came to sit next to me, he gave me a hug.

"You didn't do anything. It's just; I don't know what else to do anymore." Duncan let go of me and looked into my eyes, and I looked back at him. Duncan started to lean in. _What is he doing? _Our lips were less than a centimeter away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss him, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. _Did I want Duncan to kiss me? Does Duncan just want to be the rebound guy? Do I still want to be with Trent? _All these questions were swirling around in my head. Then, Duncan kissed me. Duncan kiss wasn't the same as Trent's kiss. While Duncan kissed me, I felt nothing, but when Trent kissed me, I felt this spark between us, after we kissed, I always felt speechless, and it was like we were the only two people in the world. With Duncan, there was nothing. Then Duncan pulled away.

"What do you think? Am I better than Trent?" He smiled at his own joke.

"I gotta go." This was _way _too awkward. I ran out of the living room, and outside to my car, Duncan followed me outside.

"Gwen, don't run away from the love!" Duncan yelled. I ignored him and got in my car before he could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I thought about what happened at Duncan's. _Does Duncan have feelings for me? Has he always had feelings for me?_ I shoved those thoughts a side. It was impossible, he was madly in love with Courtney, and he probably still is. I could tell that Duncan still wasn't over Courtney. After alll the times he said he was over Courtney I never believed him. They broke up about a month ago and I knew he wasn't over her. I still remembered their break up. Trent, Bridgette, Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Geoff and I heard their whole arguement.

_*Flashback*_

We were all over at Bridgette's for movie night, all of us sat in the living room, listening to yet another fight between Duncan and Courtney in the next room.

"Will you stop pretending!" Courtney yellled.

"I'm not pretending!" Duncan replied back.

"Will you just admit it, I know you like her!" Courtney always made the assumption that Duncan and I had a thing for each other, she never believed us when we told her we were just friends.

"Princess, when will you finally understand that there is nothing between Gwen and I?"

"When the rumors stop!" Rumors were spreading on the internet that Duncan and I were cheating together on Trent and Courtney. Trent knew they were lies, but Courtney on the other hand would go into a fit when she saw something like that on the internet.

"I need you to believe me."

"I don't think I can."

"Court, if you don't believe me, then why are you dating me?" Courtney went silent. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I'm dating you, becuase I love you! Okay? I love you! There I said it!"

"You love me?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"I love you too." They went silent, none of us knew what they were going to say next.

"But..." _Oh, no._

"But?"

"I don't know if I can handle being in this relationship anymore."

"What?"

" I don't know if I can handle the rumors or people saying the two of you should be together."

"Are you saying we should break up?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, thats exactly what I'm saying." Courtney came into the living room. "Guys, I think I'm gonna go home now."

"Why?" Bridgette tried to act like she hadn't heard their fight in the other room.

"I'm not... feeling good." I don't think Courtney realized we heard everything.

"Ok then."

"Bye guys." I heard a crack in her voice when she said that, she was obviously on the verge of tears.

"Bye." We all said. Courtney left and Duncan rejoined us.

"Everything okay dude?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah." _No it wasn't. _ I knew Duncan was heartbroken.

*_End of flashback*_

Whenever I remebered the break up between Courtney and Duncan, I couldn't help but feel a little guilt. I always thought I was part of the reason they broke up. I pushed that awful thought away, and didn't want to think about the kiss between Duncan and I, any break ups, or any other drama. I rolled over and shut off the lamp on my night stand and went to sleep.

**A/N: Thought I would add what I thought a break up between Courtney and Duncan would be like. Hope you like this chapter! Please R&R! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 week later**

I lyed on my bed watching tv, when there was a knock at the door.

"Honey." It was my mom.

"Yeah mom?"

"You might want to look out side your window."

"Why?" _What was going on?_

"Just look." I pushed the curtains to the side, and saw that Trent was outside holding with his guitar in his hands, and its case lying next to his feet on the ground. "He came by and asked if he could see you, but I told him you were busy."

"Did you tell him anything else?" I knew there was more than that.

"Yes, I told him that you didn't really want to talk to him, and that I didn't want to see you hurt anymore over him." Mom had been looking out for me a lot lately with Trent, ever since we broke up and since the last time we tried to talk, I think she was mad at him more than I was.

"Thanks mom."

"Do you want me to tell him to go away?" She offered.

"No, I'm gonna try and talk to him."

"What? Why?" Mom was appauled.

"Just one more time, that's it. If it doesn't work out this time than I'm done talking to him."

"Okay then." Mom left my bedroom, and I opened my window.

"What do you want Trent?" I yelled.

"Forgiveness." He answered. He started strumming, then started singing. I always thought Trent's singing sounded like an angel, like nothing I've ever heard. I kind of felt the same way. _Kind of._ I was still mad at him. While listening to his love song, I remembered all the good memories Trent and I had together while we were on the island, before any of this drama started. The song ended and I came back to reality. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Hold on." I closed my bedroom window and ran outside. When I came outside, Trent was putting hiss guitar in the passenger seat of his car. "Trent!" I yelled. He turned around, and asked me the same question.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Um..."

"Can we talk about it.?" He asked.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't going to be like at Applebee's again? Is it?"

"No." There was an awkward silence between the both of us. "I'm sorry what I did."

"And what was it you did again?" I asked him sarcastically, "Oh wait, I remember-"

"Can I finish?" I nodded. "I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, and for standing you up, for not really listening to you, and for how I acted. Everything just went to my head. I'm sorry and will you forgive me?" Wow. I finally got the apology I've been waiting for.

"Wait, I have to ask you something. Why didn't you come after me when I left?" Trent always used to say he was crazy about me, it didn't really make sense to me that he didn't come after me. Before he answered he took a deep breath.

"I was frustrated... and I didn't think you would want me back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Gwen, I'm crazy about you."

"I forgive you, but one thing."

"Sure, anything."

"I want to take our relationship slow this time. I don't just want to act like none of this happened."

"Okay."

"So, um, there is a movie night at Geoff's on Friday. Do wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I guess I'll see you Friday?

"Yeah. I gott go now, but I'll call you later."

"Okay." I turned around and was about to go back to my house.

"Gwen, wait." I turned back around and faced Trent. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Trent leaned in, I started to lean in too. He kissed me, I missed his kiss. The spark I felt when he kissed me was back. He pulled his lips away, and I knew the old Trent was back. _My _Trent.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it's probably sappy, but who cares. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys ****J I finally updated! Yay! Sorry to all of you that have been waiting. I also started another fan fiction ,****Picture Perfect…Well Almost.**** It's an AleHeather fanfic. Check it out later, and leave reviews (please). Now on with the story.**

It was Friday night and were all hanging out at Geoff's for our usual movie night; LeShawna, DJ, Trent, Geoff, Bridgette, and I. We were waiting for Geoff to put the movie in but as usual him and Bridgette were sucking face… again.

"Is this a movie night or a make out party?" LeShawna yelled.

"Sorry!" Bridgette apologized. Bridgette got off Geoff's lap. Geoff put in Fired Up! And the movie began. Trent placed his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie. My mind kept wandering off, and I would think about Duncan. _Why didn't he come tonight? Why wouldn't he talk to me? _It was questions like that, that kept running through my head. I remembered LeShawna talked to him a few days ago and he wasn't happy that Trent and I got back together. His exact words were "I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! I told her it would be the same thing over again, but she wouldn't listen!" For the past couple days, I was wishing things would just go back to normal. But I think that is highly unlikely.

The movie ended after a couple of hours, so we all decided to hang out in the backyard. We were gathered around a bonfire the guys set up.

Geoff went inside to get Bridgette a soda. I followed him in, because I knew he would know why Duncan won't talk to me. I came inside and Geoff was getting a diet Pepsi out of the refrigerator or Bridgette.

"Gwen, what's up?" He asked.

"I have to ask you something." I stated.

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't Duncan come?"

"There are two reasons."

"Okay, the reasons… please?"

"He thought it would be too awkward around you after what happened the other day."

"He told you about the… um…" I couldn't get the word to come out of my mouth.

"Kiss? Yeah."

"Oh. Promise you won't tell Trent?" It would only make things worse.

"Sure."

"I don't want him to hear it from anybody else other than me. I mean we just got back together."

"Promise. Don't worry."

"Thanks. So what was the other reason he didn't come?" I asked.

"He thought Courtney would be here too." Courtney. I totally forgot.

"Oh." that was all I could say. The both of us left the kitchen, and went outside to join everybody.

Trent dropped me off at my house. I came in around eleven. Mom was in the living room waiting for me. I said my good nights to her and went to my room to get ready for bed. After I was dressed I took my phone and called Duncan's cell phone. I didn't care if he was asleep or not, I was calling him. After a couple rings it went to voicemail. He ignored my call!

"It's Duncan! You know what to do." His voicemail said.

"Hey Duncan. It's me, Gwen, but you already knew that. We really need to talk. So stop ignoring my calls and just pick up your phone next time I call!" I hung up. That sounded kind of mean, but he was just frustrating me. I turned off my phone and watched TV until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bridgette and I sat on her couch watching a Pretty Little Liars marathon, and eating a bag of Reese's Pieces. It was a typical Monday afternoon at her house. Then Bridgette's house phone started ringing. She got up from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?" Bridgette said. "Hey, Court…Hold on." Bridgette came back to the living room with the cordless phone on her shoulder. "Gwen, do you mind if Courtney comes over?"

"No." _A little._ Bridgette put the phone back to her ear.

"Yeah, sure….. Okay, see ya in few." She hung up. Bridgette sat back down next to me on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay with Courtney coming over?"

"Yeah." I lied.

"Okay." We continued to watch TV, and then my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it read Duncan. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey." Duncan said.

"Hey."

"So you called last night?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" Bridgette asked.

"Duncan." I mouthed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Duncan asked.

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the past few weeks, with you and me, and the Trent thing. But avoiding me isn't gonna help make things better. C'mon Duncan, we're best friends."

"I know," he said, "I just don't want to see you hurt, because of Trent again."

"I know you don't, but please, just be supportive."

"Okay."

"So can we just go back to being friends?" I asked. _Please say yes… Please say yes._

"Sure." Then Courtney came through the door.

"Oh, and give Courtney a call, I bet she misses you."

"I'll probably call her later."

"'Kay. Bye." I hung up, and looked at Courtney. I could tell she really did miss Duncan.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell Gwen?" Courtney yelled.

"What?" I answered.

"I don't want to talk to him!"

"You have to talk to him."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do! We're all tired of your's and Duncan's drama!"

"Is that true Bridgette?" Courtney looked over at her and asked. I could tell Bridgette was uncomfortable. She never liked getting in the middle of things.

"A little." Bridgette said. "C'mon Court. You and Duncan need to talk it out."

"Fine." Bridgette was always good at talking sense into Courtney.

"Duncan's going to call you soon." I said.

"Okay." Courtney sat down on the sofa with us; her arms crossed. We waited a few minutes and Courtney's phone started ringing. "It's Duncan."

"Answer it." Bridgette commanded. Courtney flipped open her phone.

"Um, hey Duncan." She said awkwardly into the phone.

"Put it on speaker." Bridgette said. She was obviously dying to know how the conversation would go just like I was. Courtney pressed the speaker button.

"Hey Princess." Duncan said. There was a short pause. "I have to talk to you."

"Okay, go ahead." Courtney said.

"What happened to us? We had a good thing, and then all this happened."

"We broke up, because I couldn't stand the rumors."

"Why do you bother believing the lies?"

"I don't know."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I don't know." This is the first time Courtney didn't know what to say.

"Courtney, I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too."

"We need to trust each other if this is gonna work." By we, Duncan meant her.

"I know…. And I'm ready to trust you." Courtney admitted.

"Okay. So are we back together?" Duncan asked.

"I guess so."

I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. I love you Princess."

"I love you too." She hung up. A tear rolled down Courtney's face. Bridgette and I both knew that Courtney and Duncan meant what they said. And Courtney knew for sure that Duncan really did love her. Courtney closed her phone and looked at me. "Thank you Gwen."

"Your welcome."


End file.
